Wedding Bells Are Ringing
by nubbin27
Summary: Dove has romance come into her life by way of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody. I've had an itch to write a story for a while now but couldn't think of any ideas for a storyline. Any ideas for the story/ constructive criticism are very welcome. A better title for the story is DEFINETLY appreciated. I'm no good at making up titles. I will try to update often. This story probably wont be very long. I'm not all that great at writing anything all that long. Anyway, I'll stop talking now so you can get on to the story.**

**SUMMARY: **Dovasary starts thinking about husbands….

* * *

**-Wedding Bells are Ringing-**

Aly watched Dove from the doorway.  
"You look troubled," she said.  
Dove spun around, alarmed.  
"Oh it's you," Dove said, relieved. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Moriji Cove to check on your missing agents."  
Aly moved to Dove's bed and sat down.  
"I wrapped it up in about 2 hours. They weren't missing; I just forgot that they were on holiday. Usually I mark down who goes on holiday and when, but as I went to mark it down I got a bit distracted…"  
Dove grinned, knowing what would have distracted Aly from her work.

"How has little Norine taken the news about having a new baby brother or sister?" she asked.  
"She's ecstatic. She can't wait to have a little playmate," Aly laughed.  
"What about Nawat?" Dove asked.  
"Yep he's ecstatic too. We're all ecstatic. Anyway, I have to go. Nawat has a surprise for me" Aly rolled her eyes. Nawat's idea of surprises was still a bit odd. Not that Aly minded. She liked it.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Dove replied as Aly left the room. She was envious of Aly and Nawat's relationship. They were so at ease with each other.

'_I wish I had someone like that' _Dove thought to herself.

Later on in the evening Dove found herself wandering around the palace gardens. After wandering around for a bit, she chose a secluded area underneath a tree where she couldn't be seen so she could think.  
So much had happened since Dove and her companions had taken over the isles. They had had to sort out the nobles who had protested giving up lands to the Raka, organize a coronation with very little money, talk to delegates from other countries, and so much more.  
Dove was startled out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up quickly to see Taybur looking down at her. She smiled.

"It seems to be a day where I'm being startled left, right and center." She joked.

"Sorry," Taybur replied. "I didn't mean to startle you but you looked rather lonely so I thought you could do with some company."  
"I was just thinking about stuff," Dove said. "But please, do sit down. I wouldn't mind a bit of company."  
Taybur sat down next to her, losing his balance as he did and falling onto Dove. She blushed and tried to help him up.

_'I never noticed how good-looking Taybur was before.'_ Dove mentally slapped herself. Taybur was far too old for her! Besides, he would never be interested in her. Would he? 

Taybur was looking a bit flushed.  
"Sorry about that. I need to watch what I'm doing a bit more. Um, I just remembered, I have a meeting with Aly in half an hour and I need to go get some things before I see her." Just before he left, Taybur took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you later" he said.

"Bye"

After Taybur left, Dove rubbed the spot where he had kissed her hand.

'_Maybe' _she thought.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked it. Sorry its not very long. I'm not a long story writer, as I mentioned above. ****Please, any ideas, comments, criticism ARE welcome. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but hopefully it will be often. Bye!**

**xxSaraxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got bored so I wrote the next chapter. Thank you to HappeeGoLuckee for my review :) See, I updated quickly :D**

SUMMARY: Dove starts thinking about husbands…

* * *

**-Wedding Bells Are Ringing-**

"Your Majesty? Hello? Your Majesty the Queen's Guard are waiting for you at the front gate," a maid said nervously. Dove wasn't always at her best on days she knew weren't going to be any good.

"Alright I'm coming. Just give me a minute to finish getting ready." Dove said grumpily.

Boulaj smiled at the maid. "Don't you worry. We'll have her royal grumpiness ready on time to go."

The maid looked relieved and left to relay the message back to the waiting guards.

"Boulaj you know this is going to be useless. Count Minan will never give up his lands without anything short of an order. I don't want to create ill will towards my reign. Why can't everybody just be happy about it? And it's not like his estates are small. He has most of Ikang for Mithros' sake." Dove complained.

"You'll never get him to agree with that attitude." Came a voice from the door. Dove looked up. It was Taybur.

"But Taybur, he's so stubborn!"

"As are you Majesty, but I suggest you get a move on. The men are getting restless."

"I told you Taybur, just call me Dove." Dove called to his retreating back. She sighed and said to Boulaj, "I guess we had better get on our way."

--

After a few hours of traveling, Dove and her entourage arrived at the townhouse where they were to meet the Count. He had insisted that he did not have enough time to travel all the way to Rajmuat so they had compromised and decided to meet at the Azure Sea Port townhouse. Thankfully Aly had sent word ahead to alert the servants of her arrival so there were baths ready for her so that she could freshen up before Count Minan arrived.

**Several hours later.**

"Gosh I'm so tired," Dove said. They had finally gotten Count Minan to agree to give some of his lands to the Raka, although not without a fair bit of compromising from Dove. He wanted all of his daughters to go to court to be introduced, to have some taxes cut down, and he even wanted to be put on Dove's advisory council. They had gotten him to give up the idea of that though.

'_Could you imagine him being on my advisory council? He would try to influence me to not be so good to the Raka!' _Dove thought to herself.

"Dove? Are you all right? You seem a bit quiet." Boulaj asked.

"Just tired Boulaj. Arguing with Minan was so hard. Especially as I had to keep my temper. I was just about to hit the roof over his racism!"

"And you did very well. The Raka are all very proud to have you as their queen. Although I think that without you having set up that advisory council, I don't think the luarin nobles would have agreed to a 13 year old queen." As Boulaj brushed Dove's hair out, Dove began to relax.

"Yes, some were a bit skeptical. They can't complain now though. I am fully of age. I can't believe it's already been 5 years since the rebellion." Dove stood up.

"I'm ready for bed now. Thank you Boulaj. You've been a wonderful help"

"Bye Dove" Boulaj said as she exited the room.

Dove sighed. It was good to be in bed, even if she did have to ride home tomorrow.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok still a bit short, but I did tell you, I'm not a long writer. No hints of romance in this chapter but maybe next time... Anyway, hope you liked it, bye!**

**xxSaraxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I know the last chappie was a bit boring. I needed Dove to have had a big day so that I could do this next bit. Well actually now I think about it, I probably didn't….. I dunno, tell me what you think. Thankies to HeadIsInTheClouds, SkyGirl and HappeeGoLuckee for your reviews :)**

**Oops I just realised I haven't put disclaimers up…. Not that we need them I think. Everybody knows that I don't own the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here. :)**

* * *

**-Wedding Bells Are Ringing-**

Taybur looked at his queen who was sleeping peacefully.

'_Such a beautiful young woman you have grown to be my little Dove. I will never regret the day I helped you get the throne.'_

He sighed. He had kept his feelings to himself for so long. He loved her, he knew that much. But how could she love him in return? He was a lot older than her. 10 years in fact. He was too old. And he had duties to fulfill. Speaking of which, he had better get back to his rooms and get some rest. He was on duty in the morning.

As Taybur left, he brushed his lips to her face. Dove stirred but did not waken. She was in too deep a sleep to be wakened.

'_Sleep my little Dove. You did well today'_

--

"Aly! You really musht come danshe wi' me" Dove slurred. It was her 19th birthday and she and her closest companions were having a quiet (well not so quiet) get together to celebrate. The public celebrations would be held tomorrow.

"Well alrigh'. If you inshisht, your majeshty" Aly slurred back. She was even more drunk than Dove was. Little George had been born a week ago and Aly was celebrating that she could finally drink without fear of hurting the baby.

"Yoush too Taybur. Yoush need to ge' ou' moor!" Taybur was as drunk as the rest of them, having been relieved of his duties for the night so as to be included in the festivities.

They were all laughing and dancing 'til about midnight when things took a quieter turn. Dove and Taybur were sitting in a corner talking about their childhoods; Aly and Nawat were in another corner making out; Winnamine was talking animatedly with Sarai and Zaimid, who had made the journey with little Mequen to see Dove for her birthday; and various members of Aly's original pack were dancing slowly or just sitting down and talking.

--

Dove and Taybur were on to another subject.

"I suppose I would like a walk. I'm certainly starting to feel worse for the wear from all this drink"

As Taybur and Dove left, wolf whistles were aimed at them. Dove spun around and poked her tongue out. Then she fell over from spinning too hard. When Taybur touched her arms to help her up, she felt a warm tingle spread across her body. She blushed.

"Come on we'll never get out of here at this rate"

As Taybur and Dove walked around the courtyards they discussed what they wanted in life.

"I'd like to settle down, have a family, the usual stuff. But it's hard to find someone who would accept a husband who was head of the Queen's Guard." Taybur said (the effects of the wine were wearing off so they could speak sensibly). "I've a girl in mind but she's out of my reach. I'm too old for her anyway. What about you?"

'_Does he mean me?' _Dove thought. Then she mentally slapped herself. _'Of course he doesn't mean me. He couldn't possibly mean me. The age thing fits though…'_

"Dove?"

"What? Oh sorry. I'd like to find a husband. But I want a man that won't try to control me or influence me against the Raka. A man with experience perhaps, so as to help me rule." Dove said dreamily.

"I wouldn't try to influence you against the Raka."

'_Oh no. I just said that aloud!'_

"Taybur? Do _you _wish to court me?"

"Um, I'm sorry I-I have to go." Taybur was glad of the darkness. It hid his face.

'_Why did I have to say that? Now we will be awkward around each other.'_

Taybur ran off to his room, leaving Dove to think about what had just happened.

'_Could he like me?'_ Dove thought. She decided to think about it when she was sober. Yes. That would be better.

--

Taybur's room.

'_What did I do that for! Now everything is ruined.' _Taybur thought. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down so far as to let slip that he liked Dove.

'_Although I didn't actually say it.'_

"Damn it!" Taybur threw himself onto his bed. He should go back to her and-

Nope he couldn't. He valued Dove's friendship and didn't wish to ruin it.

"Why does it have to be so hard?"

* * *

**A/N: okay there's another chapter done. Hopefully that's enough action for you who thought the previous chapter was boring. Any ideas on what to do next? Pm me or review. I'm wondering how you think the story should be done (lots of problems for the couple long drawn out story; short n sweet one or 2 probs but nothing too heavy and should I do an epilogue/sequel.) please tell me your views :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you to my reviewers. I love you! Strawberry Cheesecake for all!**

**HeadIsInTheClouds:** Everyshbody lovesh shlurred shtalking :) eshpeshally me

**Angels-above:** Glad you liked it. I tend to update every day I can. Short chapters allow me to do that.

**LadySalmalin06:** love your name :) Numair is so cool! Thanks for the review.

* * *

**-Wedding Bells Are Ringing-**

A few weeks after Dove's party.

"Taybur?" Dove called. "Taybur I need to talk to you." Dove was really nervous. The last few weeks had been hell. Taybur had been avoiding her and she was missing him so much. He had been her constant companion since the rebellion and now he was avoiding her like the plague.

"Taybur's not here your majesty," a young man who appeared in the doorway said after bowing. Dove remembered his name was Jione. Jione was the second son of a noble from Malubesang.

"Do you know where he went Jione?"

"Yes your majesty, I think he went for a walk in the gardens. He's been pretty sad lately. Do you know why?"

"I think so Jione. Its why I need to speak with him"

"Ok. Good bye your majesty." Jione bowed again, pleased to be of help to his queen.

As Dove turned to leave, Jione called out, "Your Majesty, wait"

She turned back to him. "What is it?"

"I uh – I have something for you. Wait here a moment?" Jione mumbled, going red.

"Sure." Dove replied.

'_What on earth?' _she thought.

Jione soon returned with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He bowed and placed them in her right hand and kissed her left.

"Why thank you Jione. These are lovely flowers. Violet Prismas, are they not?" Dove said.

"Why yes your majesty. Not many people know of their name." Jione replied.

"They are my favourites. Thank you very much Jione. I really should be on my way. I really do need to talk to Taybur."

Jione bowed again. "Goodbye your majesty."

"Bye Jione."

Jione watched her leave. He smiled to himself. _'Soon you will think more of me my Dove. Once those flowers take effect you wont be able to resist my advances'_ he thought. Once Dove was out of sight he returned to his room. He had to get dressed for the feast tonight. His brother had died last week, so he was now the heir to his father's estates on Malubesang. This meant he was part of the court now, so he had more excuses to see Dove. He grinned evilly to himself.

--

Dove found Taybur quickly. He was under the same tree they had been when he had fallen on her before running off to meet Aly.

'_I wonder if he really did have a meeting with Aly. I must ask when I see her next.'_

Dove was glad he had chosen this spot though. It was secluded – no one would see them talking.

"Taybur?" she called softly. His head jerked up.

"Dove? You shouldn't be here. You have to get ready for the feast."

"The feast isn't for another few hours. It doesn't take me that long to get ready. It'll take maybe half an hour. And I need to speak with you."

She sat down beside him.

"Taybur-" Dove started but was cut off by Taybur.

"Who gave you those flowers?"

"Jione. He came to the door when I went to your office."

Taybur had an odd feeling in his gut. He thought a moment and realised it was jealousy.

'You idiot! You can't develop feelings for Dove! She's the queen! She'd never be interested in a common born older male!'

"Taybur? You've gone quiet."

"Sorry Dove. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked why you said what you did at my party the other week." Dove said.

'Oh dear' thought Taybur. 'How am I going to get out of this?'

"Taybur you're not getting out of it this time. I will hassle you til the end of time if you don't answer me now."

"I – I better go-" Taybur said starting to get up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dove said. She grabbed him arm and held it so that he couldn't get away. Not that it would really help she supposed. He is the captain of the Queen's Guard. Not exactly a title to take lightly. Still, he did concede and he sat back down.

"I shouldn't have said it" Taybur stated without looking at her. "You are my queen and it is my duty to protect you, not court you. Please just forget I said anything." If he had of looked at Dove just then, he might have retracted what he had said. She looked heartbroken. Then realization hit her.

"You DO love me though? Don't you?" she asked, hope lighting up her face.

Taybur turned to her and immediately wished he hadn't. _'Its going to be a lot harder now. If I could of convinced myself she didn't like me in return I could of gotten away with it.'_

"Taybur?" Dove asked softly. _'Please Mithros; I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Please, oh please Mithros. These past few weeks have been hell' _Dove thought. She placed a hand on Taybur's shoulder.

"Taybur. I – I love you" Gods, she felt so scared. She'd never been so scared in her life. Even the day of the rebellion wasn't like this.

Taybur turned to her. "I love you too Dove, but can't be together. You're the queen"

'_Bother this' _Dove thought, and pressed her lips to his. Heat coursed through her body as he kissed her back, with all of his held back passion. Suddenly Dove felt Taybur's tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She froze, not knowing what to do, and Taybur came back to his senses.

"Your majesty! We mustn't!" Taybur had reverted to calling her your majesty so as he didn't feel attached. "I must go" he turned to leave and felt strong hands pulling him back.

'_Since when is Dove so strong?' _

"Your Majesty, no. We mustn't!" Taybur said, panicking. If they should be caught…

"Aly sealed this place off from all listeners and lookers. Please Taybur! I love you!" she cried, beating her hands on his chest "I love you" she whispered. She didn't know how, but she was sure of it.

"Dove? Dove where are you?" someone called. "Its time to get ready for the feast!"

It was Aly.

"Think about what I said. Our relationship would be allowed. I read it somewhere" Dove said and promptly ran to Aly, leaving Taybur to think.

--

"Hmmm an interesting look Dove." Aly said when Dove found her.

"What?"

"You look like you've been balling your eyes out, yet are happy."

Dove smiled. "That's exactly right." She said.

"So it went well with Taybur then?" Dove had confided in Aly about her feelings for Taybur.

"I'm not sure. He loves me, but his sense of duty is holding him back." Dove said. "Oh Aly, he's perfect! He's exactly what I want in a man!" she gushed. "Why does he have to do this to me!"

"Now you know why I married a crow," Aly laughed. "Come on, we'll go get ready for the feast. You had best sort out your problems with Taybur himself. You'll have to wait til tomorrow though. You wont be in a state to confront him after the feast." Aly said as they went up to Dove's rooms.

"Yes you're right." Replied Dove.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, they've admitted their feelings for each other now, but what's Jione up to? Mwahahahahaha. I'll bet you can't wait for the next chapter to see what happens at the feast :) thanks again to my reviewers :) byeeee

xxSaraxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:) my reviewers are so smart hehehe

**A/N:) my reviewers are so smart hehehe. I don't like Jione either though. He's just a means to an end. This is the longest story I have ever written! (though mind you, its only the second one I've ever written :D). **

**Jocat: **yeah I'm really bad at writing the settings. Especially when it's a good scene. Once, in English, I had to write a description of a happy place and a bad place. My bad place was much better than my good one. I've tried really hard with this chap, but its still not so good :). thank you!

**Wild black fire: **glad you like the pairing. I know Aly has her Sight, which means that the plotline won't work for long, but because Taybur doesn't know about Aly's Sight or Jione's intentions, it will create doubt in his mind, thus ensuring the story goes a bit longer.

**LadySalmalin06: **I'll check out your stories in the morning. its late and i just wanted to see how this story would go (I make it up as i go :D). Jione is the son of a Malubesang noble. He was the second son, but his brother died, meaning he had to represent his family in court now. He also wishes to become king of the Copper Isles. Or I might just make him insane and thinking that he loves Dove. Insane cos he believes that he must bewitch her so that she notices him. What do you think?

**HappeeGoLuckee: **lol I think it creates a good plotline too. It won't last though. Cos Aly has her sight. Unless I can find a way to stop it… I don't want to though.

**Cry of The Wolf Child: **mmmm crow… crow taste good. Haha not! Is your name in reference to Daine? You know, cos she was with the wolves for a while… glad you like the story.

And on with the story!

**-Wedding Bells Are Ringing-**

At the party after the feast.

Taybur was on duty tonight so he couldn't join in the festivities. Not that Dove was missing him. She was finding _wonderful _company in Jione.

"I must take you to see my family's estates on Malubesang," Jione was saying. "The views are beautiful from our castle. You can see the entire city of Fajurat!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful Jione!" Dove gushed. "I would _love _to see your estates!"

She surveyed the room. It was a blinding sight. Nobles were wearing lots of bright colours and jewelry galore. Everybody was there to celebrate the 6th anniversary of Dove's rule. The great hall of the castle was bursting with the dancing nobles.

"How about we go outside for a while? It's getting rather hot in here. A walk would do us good," Jione suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Jione. Come, let's go!"

Aly saw them walking out together. _'Not a good way to convince Taybur that you love him Dove' _she thought, but didn't think any more of it. She was busy with Nawat at any rate.

"Nawat stop it! At least wait till we are outside!" she exclaimed and lead him outside too.

--

Dove and Jione were seated underneath a tree by a small pond. It was a very romantic setting. Little pinpricks of light came from the glowworms and in the fading light it was a beautiful sight. The music from the great hall floated through the gardens to reach their ears. It was a slow love song. It just set the mood even more.

Soon Jione and Dove were kissing, heat coursing through their bodies as they tasted one another. Jione had his arms around Dove's waist. He would try anything more that night. It would be going to far.

It was about to be ruined though. Taybur spotted them from his post on the outer wall. Because he knew that Dove loved him, he instantly realised she must be doing this against her wishes. He called out to a couple of his men and rushed down to the area to save his beloved.

--

"Oh dear" said Dove. "Taybur's coming" and with that she came to her senses.

"Wh-what have I done!" she said. "Taybur? Taybur! Thank Mithros you're here!"

"Dove, what happened? Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no. Its all right Taybur. Something weird happened and it was like I was in love with him or something. I'm all right now. I think I'll go back inside though." She said. She was feeling better now. Jione had disappeared off to return to the party.

"Are you sure?" Taybur asked.

"Yes I'm fine Taybur." Dove replied and gave him a kiss.

"Okay but if you're in trouble, all you have to do is call out and I'll be there."

"Thankyou Taybur" and with that she left him, returning to the party

"Aly, can I borrow you for a minute?" Taybur asked. It was the day after the feast and he was going to Aly to see if she had any answers for last night. He didn't want to go see Dove right now. He wasn't sure what to do with her.

"Sure thing Tay. What's up?" she said pulling him into her quarters. Her rooms had a bit more of a tortallan look than everywhere else in the palace. She needed a bit of home, she said.

"Last night I uh – I caught Dove kissing Jione." He mumbled. "I thought he was forcing her, but when I got closer I saw that she –she" he couldn't continue. He was too upset about it.

Aly was shocked. "That doesn't work!"

"What?" Taybur asked.

"Dove is CRAZY about you! She would never do that. Let me go check her. I'll bring you some answers one way or another."

"How on earth will you check her? If she's under some kind of spell, we'll never know!" Taybur said. He hadn't been told about Aly's Sight.

"Oh right. I forgot you didn't know. I have a special ability that allows me See certain things, such as magic, who's pregnant, who's sick, etcetera. It'll show me if Dove is under a spell." Aly said. They hadn't told Taybur because they had forgotten about it. They would of, had they had the chance.

"Oh" said Taybur. It was news to him. Aly left the room at a run. If Dove was under a spell it was her fault for not Seeing it. It was her duty to catch spells and enchantments aimed at the queen.

'_How did it get past the gate?' _she wondered. She quickly found Dove in her rooms. Dove was only just awake, having gone to bed quite late last night.

"Aly! What on earth!" Dove exclaimed. Aly had come bursting in, breathing hard. She was even still in her pajamas!

"Sorry. Just think – you could be- under enchantment," Aly said. She was breathing a little harder than normal because of running so hard. She shut her eyes and did the mental twist that would allow her to see enchantment.

Two things immediately got her attention. The flowers on the cupboard beside Dove's bed and Dove herself. They had a yellow glow around them.

"Shit!" Aly said and said to Trick, "tell Bead to bring Ysul to Dove's rooms" Ysul's darking had also opted to stay with him; and when to check the spell and see what it did.

"Aly? What is it? What's happened?" Dove was beginning to panic.

Aly looked at Dove's maids. "Get out now." They ran, not wanting to aggravate her.

"Aly!" Dove was getting desperate now.

"Just give me a minute. I need to see what it does." Aly replied, looking at the flowers that Jione gave Dove earlier that day. Dove was confused. What on earth could flowers do? Dove plonked herself on the bed to wait for Aly's verdict.

--

'_Hmmm. It's a love spell…' _Aly thought. "Who gave you these flowers?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jione did. Why?" was the reply.

"They've got a love spell on them. They cause you to fall in love with him."

"Oh" said Dove. _'That's why I kissed him!' _she thought. _'Its also why I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.' _She had been thinking about him all night, dreaming about him.

Moments later Ysul arrived.

"What's happened? You've got the maids all a flutter!" Ysul asked using sign language.

"One of the men have put a love spell on these flowers so that Dove would fall in love with him. Can you remove it?" Ysul looked at the flowers closely. After a moment, he made a few signs and Aly read 'simple spell. I just removed it and now Dove should be free of it too.'

Aly looked at Dove and Saw that there was no trace of yellow around her or the flowers.

"Thanks Ysul. I panicked a moment, because I didn't know what the spell was." She gave him a hug and sent him back to his rooms. He was also in his pajamas. It had been another mage, Myns, who was on duty, but Aly had known it was faster to get Ysul.

Aly popped her head outside Dove's chambers and called to a servant who was passing.

"Go to my rooms and fetch Taybur Sibigat, then go to whoever's on duty and tell them to arrest Jione Mokena. Here's a token to prove your words are legitimate," Aly said, handing the young girl a seal that would tell the person on duty that she was legit. The girl ran to do her bidding.

Soon Taybur arrived, and Aly left to give them some privacy. They still needed to sort out what they were going to do.

--

"Hey" said Taybur.

"Hi" replied Dove. A silence followed and Dove decided to break it.

"I'm serious about you Taybur. I've always liked you, and I think you would make a good king if it got that far."

"Dove, you'll be ridiculed. You will lose a lot of hard earned respect for marrying a common-born man like me." Taybur argued.

Dove disagreed. "On the contrary. You are well liked and respected, among both common-borns and nobles. Everybody knows you are not a man to cross, and they respect that. Besides, I discussed the matter of marriage with my advisory council, and they said that even if common born, the man who is in charge of the Queen's Guard is considered of a high enough status to be in court, and therefore to court the queen."

"So you had discussed the matter with everybody but me I suppose?" was Taybur's reply.

"No actually, I asked them just before the feast. We were all in the same room."

"Oh" Taybur said.

"Damn it Taybur, I love you and I believe you are good enough to be king. You are kind to even the lowest of the low, as long as they don't cross you. You like the Raka, which is double points for the Raka, come on, how can you argue with that?" she asked. "And, I know you like me too" she added evilly, coming up to him and kissing him.

And he couldn't. His love for Dove was too much. "But what about the queen's guard? I can't be in charge of that and be king."

"Hand it over to your second in charge what's-his-name. He's good, the guard'll be in good hands with him." Dove said. While her maids had been dressing her up for the celebrations she had thought up every possibly answer she could give him.

And with that, Taybur gave up and swept Dove into his arms. "Well I guess I'll just have to court you then!" and he kissed her.

**A/N: ok well Taybur and Dove are together now. What do you think? Should I put in another problem? Write about Jione's trial and sentence? I'll probably write another chapter or so (incl. An epilogue) although I'll do more if I can think of another problem for Dove and Taybur. Thanks again to my reviewers. Love you all!**

**xxSaraxx**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry I never updated guys. I lost interest in the story unfortunately. I've edited the ending of the last chapter so that Dove and Taybur are only courting not betrothed (although I bet you all have forgotten the story and had to read it again anyway.). There's only one or two chapters left anyway so hopefully I will finish it this time

**-Wedding Bells are Ringing-**

A few days later, the morning of Jione's trial

Dove is woken by the sound of someone crashing into the vase on her dressing table. She sits bolt upright, panicked, until she sees Taybur standing next to the broken pieces of the vase that fell, a bunch of Golden Boleras in his hand, and a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Dove, I didn't mean to wake you" he said, a silly grin on his face. "I just thought I'd leave some flowers for you, to brighten your day"

Dove slid out of the bed and crossed the room to give him a kiss. "It was almost time for me to get up anyway" she said. "The flowers are lovely. Thank you." She put the flowers in another vase that was beside her bed as her maid came into the room to help her dress.

When the maid saw the broken vase on the floor she gasped, and said, "What happened majesty? Are you alright?"

Dove smiled and said, "Taybur decided to leave me a surprise, but he was a bit clumsy"

"That's an understatement" Taybur said, laughing. "I full on tripped and went flying into the dresser!"

The maid cracked a smile and began to clean up the mess. "I'll see you in a few hours my dear" said Taybur. "We've got a big day ahead" Dove smile turned into a frown as she remembered what was to happen that day.

"Don't worry love. Aly and I will both be there to help you through it. You, Aly and I merely have to sit through the proceedings. Aly and I must testify, of course, but we all know that he is guilty, and Jione will be rightly punished"

"I know" Dove sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to do it at all."

"You're a very beautiful woman Dove. And lots of men would like the power that you bring. Now go and get ready." With that, Taybur left. Dove flopped down on her bed, and surveyed the maid.

"What will I wear today?"

* * *

Dove walked into the courtroom, a wonderful sight in a pale gold gown with a white under dress. And, of course, the usual gaudy jewelry. As the victim in this crime, she was unable to sit in the throne chair that was usually reserved for whenever she chose to sit in on a trial. This meant that she had to sit on the hard wooden pews with Aly and Taybur nearby.

The high magistrate began as soon as Dove was seated.

"We are here today to give trial to Jione Mokena, son of Unash Mokena, heir to Fajurat and surrounding estates. He stands trial for the crimes of enchantment against a person's will, and treason against the crown." The magistrate looked down his nose at Jione, who had been brought out and had his hands shackled to a chair on the opposite side of the room from Dove. "Taybur Sibigat, please stand witness to give your testimony"

Taybur rose and went to the witness stand. "My lord, I was going about my duties about the palace when I saw two people in a secluded area. I quickly realised that it was her majesty and Jione, engaged in passionate activities. This was not typical behaviour of her majesty, and I at once went to investigate. When I reached the area that they were in, her majesty pulled away from Lord Jione, who at once disappeared. As she seemed to be a little disoriented, I asked Alianne to speak with her about it."

"Thank you Master Taybur. Alianne Crow to the witness stand please" said the magistrate.

As Taybur returned to sit beside Dove, Aly rose and walked to the witness stand. "My lord, I have the Sight, and when Master Taybur mentioned her majesty's odd behaviour, I immediately went to her rooms to examine her. What I Saw was her majesty bathed in the yellow glow of the gift, and a bunch of flowers beside her bed bathed in the same colour. The symbols that presented themselves when I looked closely proved to be a love spell of the basic kind. I summoned Master Ysul, who removed the spell, and ordered Lord Jione to be apprehended, as her majesty said that she had received the flowers from Lord Jione."

"Thank you Lady Alianne. Master Ysul, please approach." Aly went and sat down again as Ysul left his bench to approach the judge. "Master Ysul, was the enchantment upon the flowers her majesty received from Master Jione a love spell with the intention of causing her majesty to fall in love with him?" The magistrate asked Ysul, who signed '_Yes my lord. The spell was not a temporary lust spell, but a permanent one'_

The magistrate sighed. Though not originally a supporter of Dovasary's reign, he had grown fond of the young queen who had brought order to the Isles. To think a man would do such a thing is not a nice thought, though he saw it commonly enough. "Thank you Master Ysul. You may be seated again." He turned to look at Jione.

"Did you, Jione Mokena, have flowers enchanted for the purpose of enchanting Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang, against her will?"

Jione brought his head up to meet the eyes of the magistrate. "I did sir" he said proudly, "and I would do it again, for the love I bear for her majesty is so strong that I could never consider being with another." This produced a surprised murmur from the nobles present. Dove was a little shocked from the boldness of his statement. She just sat there, staring at the man who could so boldly proclaim love for someone he didn't even know.

Taybur was surprised, but not entirely so. There had thought there was something off about Jione ever since he met the man 3 years previously.

The magistrate wasn't surprised. He had had a chat with the men who had guarded Jione while he waited for his trial, and all had said that the man had proclaimed love for her majesty very loudly. They had gotten a silencing charm put on him as he had pestered the guards to no end. The magistrate looked at Jione again.

"Lord Jione, I strip you of your title of Lord, and your privileges that your station allows. You are no longer able to inherit your family's estates, and you are banished from ever appearing in Rajmuat again, or coming within 200 meters of her majesty, Dovasary Balitang. You will be escorted to Moriji Cove, where you may decide where you will go from there. This court is dismissed"

Suggestions welcome Hope you guys liked it


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, and those who didn't review but still read the story. Sorry I didn't update. I'm not a very regular person. I am too busy too update often. There's only one more chapter to go though, so hopefully it will be easy to write. This chapter is extremely short, but still cute I think **

* * *

**-Wedding Bells are Ringing-**

Dove and Taybur were sitting in Dove's rooms after the trial, talking.

"I know that his crime wasn't that bad, but I still wish that he had of gotten a harsher sentence. Can you imagine what would have happened if Aly didn't have the sight? I would have been stuck with him forever!" Dove was still a little upset over the sentence.

"I know love. At least you won't have to see him again." Taybur said, bringing her into his arms and kissing her. _'I'll make sure of that'_ Dove melted into his arms, wanting to lose herself in the love she had found in this man, and forget about the day's happenings. Kissing him felt so natural now, and she would do it all day if she could. They had come close to love making a few times now, but had managed to stop themselves before they got too far.

The curl of desire that Dove felt in her stomach every time she kissed Taybur increased as he ran his hands over her body, reaching her most sacred places, and arousing her. She returned the favour, squeaking as his lips left hers and began working its way down her neck, biting and nibbling at her skin, sending tendrils of pleasure through her body. Next thing she knew, her overdress was being slipped off. She was too busy fumbling with Taybur's belt to care though.

Taybur pushed her down into the bed, kissing her roughly. He sat up for a second to get his tunic over his head, and froze as Aly's voice came through the doorway.

"You know, if you two want a little privacy, you should shut the door..." Dove shot up, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I- We- uh-"

"You two need to be more careful. I would suggest that you hold off on that sort of behaviour until after the wedding, or at least get a pregnancy charm" Aly was enjoying teasing them, though she had been lucky. Any later and they might have gone too far.

Aly left the room still smiling at the look on Dove and Taybur's faces. They really were in love. She just hoped that they didn't screw it up.

--

Dove and Taybur grinned at each other sheepishly.

"She's right you know" Dove said "It wouldn't be acceptable for me to become pregnant out of wedlock" Taybur smiled at her.

"I understand. Don't worry" he said. "I have to go now anyway. I still have my duties as Captain of the Queen's Guard." He kissed her on the forehead, and left the room.

* * *

_Dove and Taybur have just finished a romantic dinner for two in one of the secluded areas in the castle gardens, and are now looking at the stars._

"The stars are so beautiful" Dove sighed, edging closer to Taybur's warm body.

"mmm..." Taybur agreed.

"You seem kinda quiet tonight Tay. Is something on your mind?" Dove turned her face up to his, and saw conflicting emotions there.

Taybur shifted so that he could see Dove properly.

"Just trying to decide how to ask you something" Taybur said looking her straight in the eye.

"You know you can ask me anything. I love you Tay." Dove said, looking concerned.

"Look Dove, these past few weeks have been wonderful. I never want them to stop. I love you with all my heart. Most people wait a bit longer to say this, but we've known each other for a long time now, and though we just started courting, I uh-" he fumbled, and felt around in his jacket pocket, going down on one knee. He presented a beautiful diamond ring to Dove.

"Will you marry me Dove?" he asked.

Dove looked gobsmacked. Her thoughts were whirling, but as they calmed and she thought about it, she knew that she would never want to spend her life with anyone else.

"YES! Yes Taybur, I will marry you!" Taybur slid the ring onto her finger, and swept her up into hard embrace, kissing her with all his might.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be an epilogue that will recount the wedding. Any ideas on how the ceremony should go? Any other ideas/criticisms are welcome too_**

**_Sara xx_**


End file.
